


My Sweets

by sarcastic_mermaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Slight feminization, be nice, idk what i am doing, m/m - Freeform, slight angst, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_mermaid/pseuds/sarcastic_mermaid
Summary: A trip to the grocery for a growing family takes an unexpected turn, and an Alpha gets protective. (I suck at summaries (: )





	My Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I am posting here, so be gentle to me. Lol. I also have no clue how to post on here correctly so this might get delete for a few until I get use to this site. 
> 
> This fic is based off of a prompt that I used to use on Omegle a lot, but I barely got any responses so I decided to just write a story off of it. And here it is. I hope it's good. Enjoy. :D
> 
> P.S.  
> This is story is unedited because I have no editor and I am too lazy to go over a story from a while ago. Lol.  
> P.S.S.  
> I posted this story on DeviantArt forever ago too, so you might recognize this story from there too if you ever stumbled upon it. Hehe.

(<3)

The Omega stirred in the plush and warm sheets, thanks to the sun seeping through the blinds on to his eyelids. Bailey tutted and rested his small hands on his massive belly, rubbing the warm orb through his thin sleep shirt. Although Dominic would argue that the college tee was actually his, but he rather not argue with his mate. Plus, he loved it when his Omega wore his clothing. Especially now that his pupped filled belly stretched the fabric, riding up a bit because of it's size, making the Alpha preen with pride. 

Bailey blinked opened his lovely blue eyes, and immediately closed them with a groan at the sudden massive intake of sunlight. He turned onto his side and snuggled into his Alpha, purring at his warmth and rugged scent. Sleep began creeping back onto him, and Bailey welcomed it graciously. That is until the three pups currently harboring his womb began squirming and kicking about, earning a exacerbated whine from the cherry redheaded Omega. 

"What's wrong?" The jet black haired Alpha said, drowsily as he shot his head up to look over at his Omega.

“Pups woke up,” he grumbled as he rubbed his hands against his heavily rounded out middle. 

Dominic set his head back down on the pillow and let out a huff of breath, "You scared the shit out of me."

The Alpha took a moment to wake full, then turned onto his side and scooted down to be face to face with the round middle. He bunched the shirt up and revealed his mate's stomach, scenting it a bit. Which earned happy and content purrs from the Omega. Dom pressed his lips to the skin and gave it a loving kiss.

"You three are making your Momma very uncomfortable," the Alpha rumbled, getting the pups to still for a moment before they moved gently. 

Bailey smiled down at him and threaded his fingers into the soft messy curls, that were his husband's, and purred at the affection to his belly. 

"Thank you," he said since the pups were calmed. 

Dominic kissed the belly once more and scooted up once again to kiss his husband on his cute button nose. He murmured as he pressed his nose into the Omega’s neck scent gland, "You are welcome, baby." 

The Omega tilted his head to catch his Alpha's lips and hummed happily. Dominic pulled away and looked into Bailey's soft blue eyes with his lovely hazel green eyes. He absolutely adored them, ever since he saw them tearing up at that pointless keg party.

"Goodmorning," Bailey murmured as he stretched his stiffened pregnant body. Flinching here and there when he heard a few pops of his joints.

Dominic frowned with the popping sounds and wrapped his arms around the Omega's body. It was almost funny how much bigger the Alpha was compared to his Omega. Bailey was always short and skinny, a typical Omega really. In college, Dominic played football, gaining muscle that his body didn't seem to want to let go even with having an office job, but even before then he was still overall huge. 

"Morning sweetheart," he yawned before kissing the younger sweetly, "How you feeling?"

"Fat and pregnant."

The Alpha sucked his teeth and buried his nose in the Omega's auburn hair, "Oh come on baby. You're just pregnant. Not fat."

"Sure, dear."

"Stubborn."

"Captain Obvious."

The Alpha scoffed and laughed at his Omega, going ahead and kissing his nose again. “I love you,” he cooed sweetly.

“I love you too,” Bailey leaned into kissing his love happily, “You big ole’ softy.” 

Dominic growled playfully and nipped his jaw, "No. I'm your big scary Alpha."

"With marshmallow filling."

"With tough guy filling."

"Marshmallow."

"Toug—"

"Daaa!"

Bailey perked up when hearing their two year old son calling out for Dominic. He teased, "Hey tough guy, get our son up here so we can cuddle him already." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dom laughed softly and went to pick up the boy.

Riley, was his father spitting imagine, it was almost terrifying. He had his dark hair, curls, and hazel eyes. Not to forget all of his sharp facial features, which were softened by his baby fat and young age. He had the millions of beauty marks that Bailey had. Their "constellations" Dominic liked to call them. 

Dominic held their toddler up over himself and Riley was just giggling away, like little happy boy he was. "You silly little boy," the Alpha laughed and settled the boy in between them. 

"Ma!"

Bailey practically began glowing with their son’s acknowledgement, and Dominic preened like any Alpha would. "Goodmorning my sweet boy," he cooed and leaned over to litter kisses and his scent on the boy's cute face. 

Riley squealed and giggled with the kisses, "Momma, morning!"

The Alpha smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around his two loves, well, his five loves. Deep in his large chest, he purred fondly for all them. The two purred in response, well Riley more cooed. Since he didn't know just quite how to purr yet or presented, but they were both sure he’d be an Alpha. 

"Riley, do you want pancakes? With chocolate chips?" Bailey asked against the boy's temple, scenting his hairline with a hum. 

"Yea, Momma! Chips." 

"Good. Now, can Daddy help Mommy up? Seeing as he has a beach ball attached to his front."

The Alpha growled tiredly, hearing that he had to get up from the warm sheets to help his mate. Though Dominic would gladly help do so. 

“Alright love,” he said with a half grumble, “I will help you up.” 

“Thank you my beloved,” he said with a deep hum, then let go of Riley with a soft kiss to his curls.

Bailey held Dominic by his forearms, and the Alpha counted down for him. Pulling him up on the count of three, earning a soft groan of discomfort from the heavily pregnant Omega. The taller leaned down and scented his mate heavily, trying to ebb the pain he must have been feeling. He pulled away and scanned his Omega’s face, waiting for a sign that he was truly okay. 

Once Bailey nodded and caressed his cheek, Dominic pulled him to stand up. His large hands quickly going to the large belly, helping the smaller one regain his balance as he swayed for a moment. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” he murmured once he got his balance, “I‘m okay babe.”

“Good,” he murmured as he kissed the Omega’s forehead, and looked at their son, “Riley, head downstairs, okay? I have to help Momma get to the kitchen.” 

“Okay Daddy,” the boy said carefully climbing off their bed and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Bailey watch their son fondly as he exited the room and looked down to his belly as Dominic’s hand rested on top of it. His thumb rubbed against one of the pups’ protruding foot, making the redhead purr contently at the affection.

“Hm, my love,” said Bailey as his eyes closed slowly.

“My love,” Dominic murmured, pressing another kiss to his Omega’s forehead. “Let’s go and start breakfast, yeah? I’ll help you. Wouldn’t want you to strain yourself so close to your due date,” he scented him with a deep possessive purr.

“I’m not as fragile as you think I am,” he said with a gentle chuckle.

Dominic nipped playfully at Bailey’s nose, “Oh hush, call it doting instead. Now come on, we have a family to feed.” 

The Omega nodded and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

\--------

As usual, breakfast went along like clockwork. Riley sat in his highchair playing with his stuffed elephant, his hazel eyes wide as watched his parents switch duties between the stove and countertop. Dominic would occasionally make his mate stop what he was doing, so he wouldn’t over do himself with waddling around in the kitchen. 

Eventually Dominic guided the red headed Omega to the table, sitting him down and making sure that he was comfortable and perfectly fine. Bailey didn’t argue, since he was growing a little tired and a bit pained thanks to their pups. The Alpha served his family their plates of food, cutting up what needed to be cutted up for Riley and giving Bailey a sizeable portion.

The, for now, small family sat at their table. Eating their breakfast and chatting about this and that, laughing as Riley covered mouth and cheeks with syrup, as the couple admired one another as if looking at each other for the first time ever.

Once they were done, Dominic offered to do the dishes as the Omega offered to bathe their sticky son. And off they went, doing what they said. Riley was as good as new within 20 minutes and same went for the dishes. 

The Alpha helped Bailey get the little tyke dressed and happy before he brought him down into the living room. He locked the door, that lead outside to the garden, and put baby gates on both arch ways, that lead to the kitchen and hallway, so he and Bailey could have a shower together. Since the heavily pregnant Omega was much too big to have one on his own at the moment. 

Dominic took extra time to wash the Omega’s body, making sure that he lathered up every inch of skin on him. Bailey purred at the Alpha’s work, he made all the stresses that were caused because of his pregnancy seemly melt away. Once Dominic finished washing him, he took a moment to pepper a few dozen kisses to Bailey’s face. Loving how he purred. The wavy auburn hair of the shorter’s was washed ever so loving, he made sure to take the time to massage his scalp.

After the Omega was completely done, Bailey insisted that he wash his mate. He wasn’t able to wash him completely, but he did what he could. The Omega washed his torso with a loving, almost motherly touch, and did the same thing as he washed his mate’s hair. 

Not before long, they rinsed and dried off. Dominic lead his mate into their bedroom to dress him in his comfiest of maternity wear, making Bailey practically coo with delight. Especially as his mate gave him the gentlest of touches as he did. 

Once the Omega was done getting dress, he let his Alpha get ready for the day himself, as he went downstairs to watch over his Riley, not waiting him to be alone for too long. Bailey curled up on the couch, smiling whenever his pup made a roaring noise for his fire truck or whenever one of the pups kicked in his womb. 

Dominic trudged downstairs and a good few minutes, and plopped down next to his mate to rub against the swell of his belly. Preening every so often when he felt a movement underneath his large palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. Like I said. It's my first story that I am ever posting on here. I'll have to gain the confidence to write up the next chapter and post it. I'll get to it eventually. I'm just a smol hooman bean, who is very shy about their work. Haha.
> 
> I have one shots and samples of my omegaverse ideas on my blog. Check me out there, tumblr: omegaverse-seeker.


End file.
